A g a i n
by Zou Raa
Summary: "Kalau bukan karenamu. Aku tidak mungkin memiliki kekuatan ini." Ikatan tidak akan putus hanya karena mereka tidak hidup bersama bukan? Langit kamar seolah menghimpit ruangan. Sejenak keheningan membungkus keduanya bagai kepompong waktu. Terlalu sesak. Lagi... Semua harus berakhir dengan berterima kasih. [IchiRuki]


**Again**

by—Zou Raa.

.

Bleach © **Tite Kubo**

[ _Warning; maaf kalau fanfiksi ini banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Termasuk karakterisasi tokoh yang tidak cocok dengan aslinya atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan penulisan cerita. Fiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan saya semata]_

.

* * *

.

Ikatan terhubung bukan karena kebetulan. Ikatan adalah tali takdir. Takdir itulah yang mengikat keberadaan Kurosaki Ichigo untuk bertarung bersama Kuchiki Rukia. Menghubungkan dua dunia, dua hati juga dua takdir. Mereka punya takdir masing-masing, memiliki kehidupan dan teman-teman di sisi takdir mereka, namun ketika takdir bermain dengan perasaan kasih sayang—kala itulah, Si Shinigami merobohkan batasan rasa takutnya demi menyelamatkan Sang Manusia. Bertindak di luar aturan agar apa yang manusia sebut sebagai kasih sayang sanggup mengendalikan takdir mereka sendiri.

Awalnya hanya ketidakpercayaan di antara mereka. Hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia masing sangat lemah. Sekedar ingin membalas budi, Ichigo mempertaruhkan dirinya untuk menyelesaikan tugas Rukia di duni nyata. Namun seiring waktu hubungan mereka kian kuat. Saling menyelamatkan membuat keduanya tak hanya saling mempercayai, mereka saling menjaga. Berbagi kegembiraan dan duka. Berbagi kehidupan.

Bagi Ichigo, kawan Rukia adalah kawannya. Pun bagi Rukia, sahabat Ichigo adalah juga sahabatnya.

Pertemuan Ichigo dan Rukia bukan hanya mengubah kehidupan masing-masing. Tetapi juga mengubah kehidupan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Teman, keluarga, bahkan musuh. Semua menjadi hal baru.

Tokoh terkuat hingga tokoh terlemah mengenal mereka. Mereka yang menciptakan masalah dan mereka yang mengakhiri semuanya. Hingga musuh terkuat akhirnya menjadi klimaks dari petualangan Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.

Dan— hari bahagia pun akan datang pada mereka.

Sayangnya, mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda. Kapal keduanya berlayar di sisi yang berlainan.

"Abarai Renji dan," Ichigo bermuka datar membaca kembali undangan di tangannya, "Kuchiki Rukia." Kemudian ia tersenyum geli. "Berani sekali mereka merahasiakan ini, dan aku menjadi orang terakhir yang tahu!"

"Mana mungkin kau baru tahu! Sedangkan orang pertama yang kuberi tahu itu Orihime." Kini sosok Rukia muncul seperti biasa di bingkai jendela Ichigo. Ia kemudian berjalan mantap sembari memamerkan beberapa lembar undangan yang harus ia bagikan.

"Dia tidak cerita apapun padaku."

Rukia memicingkan mata. "Omong-omong, kau sudah melamar Orihime belum?"

Ichigo menggeleng lemah, "Nanti saja."

"Memalukan sekali. Kau tidak sehebat Renji ternyata."

"Jangan bandingkan aku dengannya! Dia sudah mencintaimu sejak lama wajar kalau dia dengan mudah mengatakannya, kalau aku—" Ichigo menatap mata Rukia, semburat malu muncul di pipi, "Aku baru menyadarinya. Aku bahkan sangat terkejut saat tahu dia sudah lama mencintaiku. Aku butuh moment bagus untuk memulai hubungan ini dengannya."

Bruuk!

"APA-APAAN KAU?!"

Telapak kaki Rukia menempel di muka Ichigo yang tadinya bersemburat merah. Membuat lelaki itu mengumpat kasar.

Seraya bersedekap, Rukia mengangguk setuju tanpa rasa bersalah. "Bagus kalau begitu. Segera beri keluargamu kabar baik."

"Tidak perlu kau ingatkan! Urus saja urusanmu!"

Bruuk!

Kali itu Rukia meninju hidung Ichigo, dengan berwajah lugu ia berkata. "Awas saja kalau kau melamar Orihime dengan cara yang buruk. Jangan sia-siakan penantiannya."

Ichigo mendesis kesakitan. Sialan, wajahnya babak belur gara-gara wanita ini.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melamarnya lebih baik daripada saat Renji melamarmu."

Rukia tersenyum meremehkan. "Ya, ya, baiklah. Tapi bagiku, Renji yang terbaik!" Dengan antusias Rukia kembali menunjukkan aktingnya. " _Rukia... aku, mencintaimu. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaanku. Rukia, aku sungguh_..." gadis itu mendramatasir situasi, mengulang kata-kata Renji saat melamarnya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia berlagak seperti artis drama paling fenomenal.

Ia tak melanjutkan dramanya ketika mendadak Ichigo malah mengejek.

"Wanita sinting. Tunjukkan dramamu itu pada orang lain saja sana!"

"Sinting katamu?" Rukia menggeram kesal sebelum akhirnya ia merapalkan mantera berupa bakudou pengikat ketika pertama kali dulu juga pernah ia lakukan pada Ichigo.

Sontak tubuh Ichigo terikat penuh oleh tali mantera. Lalu dengan mudah ia mencekik leher Ichigo hingga merobohkan tubuh lelaki itu di atas kasur.

"Oi! Oi! Hentikan, Rukia!" Ichigo mati langkah. Gadis itu tak bisa membuatnya berkutik.

"Mati kau, ya!"

Oh, ayolah, bakuduo milik Rukia itu tak sebanding lagi dengan kekuatannya sekarang. Apalagi Rukia tak bersungguh-sungguh mencekiknya. Lantas dalam sekejap tali pengikat tersebut hancur seketika. Membuat Ichigo membalikkan keadaan hingga dirinya dalam sekejap memiting tangan Rukia, membanting tubuh mungil perempuan itu sampai membentur kasur. Dengan wajah menghadap kasur, Kuchiki Rukia tak mampu bergerak.

"Lihat siapa yang akan mati!" Lelaki itu akhirnya tertawa keras.

"Le—lepaskan aku, Ichigo! AWW! Kau mau mati, HAH?!"

Tak lama dari itu Ichigo berhenti menganiaya Rukia ketika gadis itu juga menghentikan perlawanannya.

Keadaan akhirnya kembali tenang. Ichigo menarik nafas dalam seraya membaringkan dirinya di kasur, mengamati Rukia yang berbaring lemas di sebelahnya dengan wajah membiru.

"Ya, ampun. Kau benar-benar mau membunuhku, Ichigo. Kekuatanmu itu makin hari makin mengerikan."

Ichigo tersenyum miring. "Kalau bukan karenamu. Aku tidak mungkin memiliki kekuatan ini."

Rukia menoleh. Mereka bersitatap. Begitu lama seolah dengan begitu mereka saling berkomunikasi.

"Kau kuat bukan karena orang lain. Kau kuat karena tekadmu sendiri untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kausayangi." Rukia memberengut. Dia tidak suka jika Ichigo mengatakan itu sebab Rukia justru akan merasa bersalah. Gara-gara kecerobohannya mentransfer kekuatannya, Ichigo selalu berada di ambang kematian. Membayangkan jiwa lelaki itu hancur menjadi debu akan membangkitkan rasa takut dalam diri Rukia. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi kuat, Ichigo."

Lama keduanya berdiam diri. Mendongakkan pandangan ke atas langit-langit kamar. Hingga Ichigo kembali bicara.

"Selamat ya. Kau dan Renji akhirnya menikah."

"Terima kasih..."

Ucapan itu akhirnya terlontar. Meski rasa dongkol masih Ichigo rasakan. "Harusnya aku orang pertama yang tahu tentang pernikahan kalian."

"Itu tidak penting."

"Apa kau juga sudah lama mencintai Renji?" Ichigo agak penasaran. Ada rasa yang berbeda ketika percakapan tentang hal semacam ini ia bahas bersama Rukia. Topik ini begitu asing di antara mereka. "Kau tidak perlu menjawab kalau menurutmu pertanyaan itu menggelikan."

"Sama sepertimu. Aku juga sangat kaget saat Renji mengatakan perasaannya padaku."

"Jadi begitu... kita ternyata sama-sama tidak peka..."

"Ya. Pertarungan sudah membutakan kita pada hal-hal semacam itu, Ichigo."

"Walaupun tida peka. Tapi setidaknya, kita bukan orang-orang yang egois bukan?" Diam-diam Ichigo meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan Rukia.

Mengalirkan perasaan yang dulu pernah ia miliki untuk wanita shinigami itu.

Kasih sayang yang besar. Kasih sayang yang menciptakan kekuatan di antara mereka.

Mengangkat telapak tangan Ichigo, Rukia menyita perhatian dengan kata-katanya. "Keegoisan tidak akan pernah membuat siapapun menang. Kau adalah contoh terbaik, orang yang tidak pernah mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Pemenang sejati. Kurosaki Ichigo, kau itu pahlawan kami."

"Astaga! Benarkah kau ini, Rukia? Apa baru saja kau memujiku?"

"Kau pantas untuk itu, kok."

"Kalau begitu berikan juga pujian itu untukmu sendiri."

Mereka akhirnya saling tersenyum. _Ikatan tidak akan putus hanya karena mereka tidak bisa hidup bersama bukan?_ Pertanyaan itu mendadak mengusik logika Ichigo. Menggerogoti kepercayaan dirinya.

"Aku ingin memiliki seorang putri," ucapan Rukia mengganti topik mereka lagi. Masa lalu harus segera ditinggalkan tanpa melupakan. Sekarang keduanya harus merencanakan masa depan untuk melanjutkan hidup. "Putriku harus kuat. Dia akan mempunyai rambut semerah ayahnya dan—" Rukia berhenti ketika lagi-lagi Ichigo memotong kalimatnya.

"—Mata secantik ibunya."Gumamnya, terdengar sangat membual.

"Hei, Ichigo. Kalau kau dan Orihime memiliki anak laki-laki, ikatan kita mungkin bisa semakin kuat."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita bisa menjodohkan mereka!"

Ichigo memelotot. Bersikap seakan tak suka dengan ide konyol Rukia. "Enak saja! Kalau aku punya seorang putra, dia akan menikahi wanita yang dia inginkan. Aku akan membiarkannya bersikap egois untuk memilih jalannya sendiri. Sekalipun itu menyakiti orang lain." Pria itu entah mengapa malah berubah serius.

"Ti-tidak perlu serius begitu, bodoh."

"Kita akan mulai mencintai masa depan kita." Ichigo mendengus. Dengan bersungguh-sungguh ia memantapkan dirinya untuk jatuh cinta pada Inoue Orihime.

Langit kamar seolah menghimpit ruangan mereka. Terlalu sesak. Membuat keputusan yang mereka pilih terasa salah.

Hidup memang harus terus berlanjut.

Jika ikatan mereka disebut dengan cinta maka hubungan mereka hanya berakhir dengan kata platonik. Tetapi, jika ikatan mereka disebut dengan kasih sayang, maka mereka akan selalu membalasnya dengan kasih sayang yang sama besar. Infinity, Tak Terhingga.

Saling menjaga. Saling menyelamatkan. Saling berbagi suka. Berbagi duka. Saling melindungi.

"Terima kasih, Rukia."

"Untukmu juga, Ichigo."

Dan...

Lagi...

Selalu mengakhiri semuanya dengan saling berterima kasih.

.

 **End**

.

* * *

._._;_.

 _Hallo! IchiRuki-Shipper! Masih setiakah kita pada hubungan mereka? Hehe. Tite Kubo memang brengsek! Sudah membuat kita jatuh cinta sama ikatan IchiRuki, berfantasi ria eh-eh-eh dengan sadisnya hati kita dibikin remuk, ah jahat! But, well, terima kenyataan bahwa fantasi kita tak dikabulkan Kubo dan parahnya kita tak sanggup move-on dengan pairing ini :(_

 _Semangat semuanya!_


End file.
